Falter
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Rachel find herself falling for someone she least expected. Sark does as well.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first attempt at any sort of Alias fic, so ... be gentle. :P

**Disclaimer**: Yeah yeah I don't own the characters ... big whoop.

Chapter One

Their tongues met in a heated dance; one trying to desperately take the lead over the other. Their mouths both demanding control. His arms were wrapped around her, and his hands maneuvered through her soft blonde hair. He used the excuse of running his hands through her hair, to push her closer to him.

Sark pulled away for a moment to take in her beauty. The symmetrical curves of her body were enough to make his heart beat ten times faster. In his eyes, she was perfect. The only flaw was to her character, her choice of loyalty to her country; the fact that she worked for others who were avidly seeking to take him down. But, he could learn to live with that.

Rachel took that instant to unbutton his shirt. Her lips trailed down his perfect chest as she undid each button. Afterwards, she hastily removed his shirt and threw it to the side, where her shirt would soon land to accompany his. Her lips then went back to meet his, as their position against the wall became more obvious. "Shall we move this onto the bed?" His lips vibrated against hers as he asked. She responded by putting her hands on top of his shoulders and guiding him over to 'their' bed, which they had rented for the night. She then pushed him on the bed and started to remove her blouse.

"Tough day at the office?" Sark asked with a playful smile. Her noticed the eagerness in her actions. He then watched her throw her blouse aside and reveal a lacey black bra. "You're perfect." He whispered and she smiled. She straddled him and continued to place fervent kisses along his chest. He groaned at the touch of her delicate lips. It was then that Sark felt himself wanting to please her as much as she was pleasing him. No woman had ever made him feel this way. He pushed those concerns aside and roughly picked her up and switched positions, him being on top, and the one in control.

Rachel couldn't remember the exact moment when it became necessary to have Sark on top of her. All she remembered was that she woke up one morning and she not only wanted him, she needed him. Call it an act of desperation, but Rachel became addicted. Addicted to the way his hands felt on her back as he kissed her neck. Addicted to the way his lips felt against hers. Addicted to the way he looked on top of her as they both reached their peak.

At first it was a one-time deal. She was the very British Lydia, and he was Bob, the American. And then, after yet another encounter, their 'visit' became a monthly appointment. Rachel knew that the others in the office wouldn't understand. He was, after all, a known criminal; a rebel, whose only reward in life was money. Rachel understood that, and yet it wasn't enough to keep her from falling for him.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted and she started to giggle lightly at the light touches of Sark's tongue on her stomach. "Something funny?" He asked her. Rachel shook her head, still smiling. "No, it's just … you were tickling me." Sark couldn't suppress his grin. "Really? I'll be sure to make a mental note of that for the future." His head lowered, and he looked at her as he teased her by placing a light kiss on her stomach, receiving a giggle from Rachel. He smiled. "Come here." Rachel said, shaking her head as she pulled Sark back up to meet her lips, her tongue demanding entry. He opened his mouth willingly and his tongue joined hers.

As they kissed, Rachel's hands expertly worked at the buckle to his belt. With one quick motion, she removed the belt and threw it over to the ever-growing heap of clothes. Sark paused for a moment and said, "You know one of these days we're going to do something other than … this." Rachel smiled devilishly, "I doubt it."

A minute later, Sark's pants joined the pile, followed closely by Rachel's. Sark remained on top of her, in nothing but his boxers. Rachel had always figured him as more of a 'briefs' man herself. Slowly, he moved away from her mouth and started to trail down her neck and finally to the spot in between her breasts, Rachel lifted her head back and moaned in ecstasy. Sark smiled as her moan made her chest vibrate against his lips.

"Quit stalling." Rachel finally said, growing more impatient with each kiss.

--

Reviews will make me one happy camper.


	2. Chapter 2

Minidreams1216: Thank you for being my first reviewer. I'm glad someone is taking a chance on this story. Otherwise, why write it? Although I do admit, writing these two characters is sort of fun. :P

Chapter Two

"We can't keep doing this." Rachel said, breaking the silence. She was silently thinking it to herself, but found that she was actually saying it out loud. Her head rested perfectly on top of Sark's chest, the rhythm of his breathing relaxed her.

"You know, it doesn't help when you keep calling me." Sark commented with a sly smile.

Rachel lifted her head and objected. "That was once, and if I recall correctly, you've called me twice." She said, copying his smile.

"That may be so, but you're right. We … can't keep doing this." Sark said lightly. To Rachel, it sounded as if he regretted saying it. She nodded slowly and placed her head back on his chest. Just then, a dull ringing echoed throughout the hotel room; Sark recognized it, and started to get up, Rachel moved to the side, using the sheet to cover herself. "Duty calls." On the way over to his phone, he picked up his boxers and slipped them on. "If you'll excuse me a moment." Sark said as he picked up his phone and took the call in the next room.

Rachel hated their situation. She knew that at that moment, he was in there, planning his next attack, presumably on APO. She wanted to believe he could change. However, he was probably thinking the same thing about her. _No, _Rachel thought, _I won't let him get to me._ Quickly, she stood up and started to gather her clothes.

When Sark emerged from the room, Rachel was fully clothed. "It's safe to presume that this time, it wasn't the rum that offended you." Sark quipped, noticing that she intended on walking out again, like she always did.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked him, ignoring his comment about the rum, although it did bring back memories to the first night they met.

"What do you mean?" Sark inquired, although he knew full well what she meant. He wish that they could continue doing … whatever it was that they were doing, no strings attached. However, it was becoming more difficult each time they got together.

"This … us?" Rachel brought a tired hand to her forehead and continued, "Do you know what my coworkers would think of me if they knew?" She asked incredulously.

Sark nodded. "Possibly the same exact thing mine would about me. Do you honestly care?" He asked her.

"Yes … unfortunately I do." She admitted.

"Ah, there's the difference between us."

"Among other things." She said, a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Well yes, that's fairly obvious."

"But tell me," Rachel began and she slowly made her way over to Sark and started to circle him as she continued, "You wouldn't care if Peyton knew about us? Her best friend-"

"Former." He corrected her and watched as she walked around him.

"Right." She smiled furtively. "You wouldn't mind if Peyton knew about us? That my hands touched you?" She proceeded to walk around him, and also started tracing her finger around his naked chest and back. Rachel loved to tease him, only because the situation never arose very often.

Sark, on the other hand, hated it when she teased him, especially in this moment. The delicate touch of her finger on his chest, sent chills down his spine. He wanted so desperately to have her right then, but he knew she had other plans. "Stop." He choked out.

"That's what I thought." Rachel said as she removed her hand. "You may think we're different, but you are just like me. You care what people think. Even though you act like you may not, you care."

Sark was about to protest, but a ring of another cell phone cut him off. It was Rachel's this time. "Duty calls." She said, mimicking his response to his cell phone ringing. She gave him one last look, and grabbed her cell phone, her purse, and then left the hotel room.

--

Reviews would be much appreciated, so that I know what I'm doing wrong/right and all that jazz. Plus, they make me feel all tingly inside. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, I'm really glad you three, or was it two, people like it! Welp, here goes another chapter. Any and all criticism is welcome. :) Although I do hope you like it.

Chapter Three

After her ritual rendezvous with Sark, Rachel decided to take a drive. She didn't know what her destination was, but she continued to steer as if she did nonetheless. She drove around in circles for two hours. Initially she intended on driving to Sydney's house; or rather, their house. Rachel still refused to think that she actually lived there. Despite Sydney's best efforts to make it more comfortable for Rachel, the place still didn't feel quite like home.

The call, that had interrupted Sark's attempt for a comeback, had been from her mother. Her brother was in the hospital. Her mother urged that it's nothing serious, but Rachel sensed something in her mother's tone that insisted otherwise. After the call, Rachel turned her cell-phone off, as she did when she was with Sark.

Rachel was about to maneuver the car in the direction of the hospital her brother was staying at, but decided against it. If Rachel met up with her family, their location would be compromised. She would rather die than have that happen. Gordon Dean was not one to be trifled with. The thought of what he would do to her family, it was too much to bear. After all, Rachel was the one that left a nasty number on his head from a shovel.

Before she knew it, she was pulling into hers and Sydney's driveway. Taking her keys out of the ignition, she sighed. She knew it had to end. Every time she was with Sark, she knew that that had to be the last time, but it wasn't. There was never a last time with him. He was so unreadable, that Rachel had no way of knowing if he returned her feelings, although she doubted as much. He was a man that put his job before anything else. There was one account where he did mention a woman though, a woman by the name of Lauren something. He briefly mentioned her name; Rachel figured she was another one of his many one-night stands.

Rachel looked at herself in the car mirror before heading inside. Her hair was definitely more flat than when she had left. _So this is where the term 'after sex hair' comes from, _Rachel thought. She smiled to herself and started to gather her hair into a ponytail. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she exited the car.

Looking at the time, Rachel knew that Sydney was probably still in bed. It was only half past five in the morning, so she figured she could attempt at sneaking back inside before Syd realized she was even gone for the night.

After carefully closing the front door, she silently tiptoed throughout the front room. She thought she was all clear until she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Rough night?" The voice questioned, Rachel flinched. _Busted._ She turned around and faced Sydney, putting on the best innocent face she could. "Um actually yeah, I did have a rough night. I just needed to get out, sorry I didn't tell you." Sydney took a sip of her coffee and nodded. Rachel was just about to turn around and head for her room when Sydney said, "Nice hickey." Causing Rachel to freeze.

"Yeah, I bet you had a rough night." Sydney added, with a sly smile. Rachel turned back around to face her. "It's not what you think." She said quickly, in defense. Sydney held up her hands, including the one holding her coffee. "Hey I didn't say anything." Although Sydney was trying to be serious, Rachel could see a smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

Rachel shook her head and headed for the kitchen. _No use hiding now, my cover is blown_, she thought. She pulled out a coffee cup of her own and poured herself a much-needed glass of caffeine. "I tried calling you." Sydney said as she took a seat at the bar and placed her coffee down. "But now I know why you didn't pick up." The smile returned.

Rachel stopped pouring the coffee and turned around to face her. "Can we please not talk about it?" She begged. Sydney nodded. "Okay, okay. We'll talk about something else." Rachel let out a deep breath saying, "Thanks."

They were both silent a long moment before Sydney broke it. "Tom?" She questioned. Rachel sighed. _This is going to be tougher than I thought_. "No." she said, "I was not with Tom."

"Then who?" she asked with curiosity.

"Sydney please." Rachel begged again. She really didn't want to get into this right now of all times. Not that she was planning on telling her at a specific time, or any time for that matter.

"I'm sorry. It's just … it's so unlike you." Sydney said, thinking of the shy, timid Rachel she knew. _Not these days, _Rachel thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Rachel said in an attempt to change the subject. Luckily, it worked. "The baby was kicking away. Finally I just decided to just get up." Sydney said with a light shrug.

"I don't know how you do it." Rachel marveled. "Doing all that you do, and still thinking about raising this child. I wouldn't be able to do it if I were you." Rachel admired Sydney, probably more than she'll ever know. She one day hoped to become half as talented as her roommate.

"I don't know how I do it either." Sydney confessed. "I just keep thinking about the end result. A baby … my baby." She smiled sweetly and then continued. "I just wish Vaughn were here to help me through this." Rachel looked at her sympathetically. Sydney appeared to be deep in thought. Instinctively, Rachel grabbed Sydney's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll do great." She said reassuringly.

Sydney smiled, she was thankful that she had someone like Rachel to be there for her; especially during this time. After a short pause, Rachel said, "Alright. I suppose I should start getting ready for the day." She started to walk away, and Sydney yelled out, "Don't think I didn't notice you change the subject."

--

Reviews make the world go round. Mine at least ... okay that's a little sad, I take that back. They don't, they just put a big dopey smile on my face.


End file.
